Talk:Ivy escapes Russia and gets grounded/@comment-60.227.75.219-20180708054031/@comment-60.227.75.219-20180709053503
Ivy:I am going to make a Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008 HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa. Ivy:There I Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008. Ivy's Dad:Ivy,Did I hear you make a Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008. Ivy:UmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUmUm,Yes, I made a Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008. Ivy's Dad:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH IVY,I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE A FAKE VHS OPENING OF ZOOTOPIA FROM 2008,YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS MADE IN 2016 NOT 2008(In Kidaroo voice). Ivy:But dad the reason why I made the fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008 because I didn't mean to do it. Ivy's Mom:We don't care,You are grounded for 136764356872456799075357965438900007654332256678 years Ivy's Dad:As for your punishment the charachters from Trains are going to give you warren style punishments,Oh they are now here. Richard Diesel:I am Richard Diesel and I can't believe you made a Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008 it was released in 2016,not 2008. Raul:I am Raul you are worst than your Evil Clone. Ashima:I am Ashima they will be no more Baby Shows like Barney,Clifford The Big Red Dog,Dora The Explorer,Thomas And Friends,Bob The Builder,Peppa Pig,Wow Wow Wubbzy,Pingu,Jay Jay The Jet Plane,Postman Pat,Fireman Sam,Max And Ruby,The Backyardigans,Oconouts,Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,The Wiggles,Bear InThe Big Blue House,Roary The Racing Car,Toot The Tiny Tugboat,Tree Fu Tom,Mike The Knight,Little Bill,Blues Clues and more. Shane:I am Shane you deserve it for never getting more baby shows. Hunter:I am Hunter you will be forced to watch movies like Lady And The Tramp,Planes,Toy Story,The Incredibles,Zootopia,Big Hero 6,Trains,The Lion King,Cars,Madagascar,Kung Fu Panda,Gigantic,Boats,Bee Movie,Home,Chicken Little,Wall-E,Inside Out,Oliver And Company,Winnie The Pooh,The Tigger Movie,Piglet's Big Movie,Spring Time With Roo,Pooh's Heflelump Movie,Monsters Inc,The Good Dinosuar,Finding Nemo,Tangeld,Ice Age,Coco,Moana,The Little Mermaid,Cinderella,Horton Hears A Who,The Black Cauldron,The Rescuers Down Under,Peter Pan,Rio and more. James:I am James you are a naughty girl. Jonathan:I am Jonothan you be forced to ride inside me. Ernest:I am Ernest you are also a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad girl. Bernie:I am Bernie you will be forced to watch shows like SpongeBob Sqaurpants,My Little Pony:Freindship Is Magic,Chuggington,The Lion Guard,Paw Patrol,Arthur,The Remake Of Bob The Builder,Strwberry Shortcake,Blaze And The Monster Machines,The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius,The Fairly Oddparents,South Park,Phenieas And Ferb,Sanjay And Craig,Clarrence,Regular Show,Adventure Time,Teen Titans and more. Roland:I am Roland I am so angry at you for making a Fake VHS opening of Zootopia from 2008. Yong Bao:I am Yong Bao I will send you to my country China. Hiro:I am Hiro I will send you my country Japan. Norman:I am Norman You will never Watch movies like Foodfight,A Car's Life:Sparky's Big Adventure,Thomas And The Magic Railroad,Wings,Bug Bites:An Ant's Life,Ratatoing,The Emoji Movie,Sussage Party,Norm Of The North,Barney's Great Adventure,Elmo's Adventures In Grouchland,Train Tale,Life's A Jungle:Africa's Most Wanted,Plan Bee,Drawn Together,Joshua And The Promised Land Movie,Peppa Pig And The Golden Boots,Anchors Up:Boats To The Rescue,Little And Big Monsters,Frozen Land and more. Michael:I am Michael I will force you to destroy all of your Thomas DVDS with my Train Wheels. Rodger:I am Rodger I will force you to watch the entire series of Total Drama. Rubin:I am Rubin I will also destroy your Bob The Builder DVDS with my Train Wheels. Ivan:I am Ivan you SUCK and I RULE. Carlos:I am Carlos I will also destroy your Dora The Explorer DVDS with my Train Wheels. Eteenie:What you did was against the law. Jerry:And I am Jerry you are the worst girl ever. Ivy's Dad:I agree with all the Trains from Walt Disney's Trains. Ivy's Mom:Go to your room now. Ivy:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.